Beyond the veil
by MaryAnnett
Summary: One Shot - Le jeune préfet des Gryffindor est dérangé dans ses devoirs très matinaux par un mystérieux visiteur.


Titre : Beyond the veil. 

Writeuse : Mary-Ann, also known as "The desaxed Girl"  ( I really don't know why…)

Genre : One Shot / Slash / Lemon / PWP / Romance/

Pairing : Remus Lupin vs Severus Snape

Rating : NC-17 pour Lemon, Slash et _Explicit Content_…âmes prudes et homophobes, abstenez-vous.  

Disclaimer : C'est trop injuste mais c'est la vie… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche les cochonneries qu'ils font sortent tout droit de mon imagination fertile ( et de mes fantasmes, soyons honnête) lol… 

Note :  Se déroule au temps des Marauders.

Dédicace : For my beloved Blondy. I can't thank you enough for all you're doing for me. You're an entire Best and I love you!

_I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas,_

_I Wish you a merry Christmas,_

_and an happy new year!!!_

_********************************************************************_

Assis à son bureau, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année était absorbé dans la composition d'un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  A-demi penché au-dessus de la table de travail, il noircissait sa troisième feuille de parchemin d'une belle écriture courbée la langue sortie, le front plissé dans une petite mimique d'effort.

La flamme vacillante des chandelles qui éclairaient la chambre au sortir de la nuit, semblaient danser au fond de ses yeux verts, avec mélancolie et volupté. Et la lumière tamisée des premiers rayons du soleil matinal s'accrochait en petits filaments dorés à ses longs cils recourbés. 

Le silence studieux de l'aube qui régnait dans la petite chambre de préfet n'était dérangé que par le faible crissement de la plume noire qui glissait avec rapidité sur le parchemin. Parfois aussi, le petit chat gris qui dormait, tout à son aise, sur l'édredon moelleux du lit du jeune homme, émettait un petit miaulement satisfait.

Tout était calme, propice au rêve et à l'évasion, et pourtant, Lui, travaillait, sa mince silhouette enveloppée dans un voile tiède et lumineux. Il appartenait à ces gens là qui pensent que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Soudain, comme à court d'idées, la plume apposa le point final du devoir. Le jeune homme le relut une fois et, avec un sourire satisfait, inscrivit son nom tout en haut de la première feuille de parchemin :

Remus Lupin.

Puis il s'étira longuement, bailla et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, mi-longs, châtain clair,  presque blonds.

Au moment où il regardait l'heure sur une belle montre à gousset que ses amis lui avaient offert pour ses 14 ans, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un peu trop brusquement. Il sursauta mais ne détourna pas son regard des aiguilles en or. Il dit doucement, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

« - Salut. »

Pour toute réponse, la porte se referma, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et une silhouette encore plus grande et mince que la sienne vint se planter derrière lui.

Deux longues mains blanches se posèrent dans ses cheveux et massèrent doucement le cuir chevelu ébouriffé. 

Le jeune Gryffindor ferma les yeux, savourant le contact doux et frais avec délice.

Puis, un visage s'approcha du sien, et deux lèvres fines et étirées se posèrent sur sa joue tiède. Il tourna lentement son visage vers celui du mystérieux visiteur, mais celui-ci ne voulut pas de sa bouche. Il se contenta d'embrasser son cou palpitant, sa gorge, son menton, ses pommettes, ses yeux clos, son nez, et enfin, il se pencha un peu plus et posa deux lèvres brûlantes sur celles tremblantes du jeune préfet qui émit un drôle de gémissement étouffé.

Et, abandonnant la bouche inassouvie de Remus, l'inconnu murmura à son oreille :

« - J'ai envie de toi… »

Il sourit et, se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire face, murmura :

« - J'ai encore du travail Severus… »

Le Slytherin le contempla une seconde, un rictus narquois aux lèvres, et dit dans un souffle, attirant le châtain à lui avec autorité :

« - M'en fout. »

Empoignant Remus par la taille, il l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit basculer. Avant que le Gryffindor n'ai pu protester, deux mains expertes caressaient ses hanche avec volupté tandis qu'une bouche affamée dévorait son cou. Essoufflé par le simple fait de le sentir contre lui, il posa sa tête au creux des épaules de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, du bout des lèvres.

D'une main, Snape écarta les jambes du préfet - qui grogna faiblement - et se frotta langoureusement contre lui, son regard sombre et lumineux brillant déjà de désir.

La tête châtain retomba, vaincue, sur l'oreiller, les lèvres sèches et entrouvertes sur le surnom de son merveilleux amant :

« - Sev'… »

Le susdit sourit en voyant son petit Gryffindor qui se rendait et profita de ce petit instant de faiblesse pour s'attaquer à sa chemise et son pantalon.

Quand il eut terminé de lui retirer ses vêtements, il se pencha sur le visage en sueur de l'autre et l'embrassa avec fougue. Remus tenta tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus sur ce baiser passionnel, mais la langue de Severus, bien plus expérimentée, le força à battre en retraite dans sa propre bouche. Il l'embrassa avec une ferveur proche de la fureur, le laissant pantelant et gémissant de désir au bout d'une longue minute. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de qui il était, il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient tout deux redressés sur le lit.

Alors qu'il agrippait la chemise d'uniforme du Slytherin pour la lui retirer, ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé, supérieur, et le poussant sans douceur, le força à s'allonger pendant que lui se levait et retirait ses vêtement avec une lenteur agonisante.

Toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres…

Remus, incapable de faire front, laissa ses yeux glisser le long du corps de son amant.

Il était plus grand que lui d'au moins 5 centimètres, plus maigre aussi. Mais en sa qualité de batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Slytherin, il était musclé. 

Un équilibre parfait entre la délicatesse d'un corps long, presque efféminé et la force musclée et protectrice de l'homme.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de Remus, très noirs, et ils encadraient un visage sec, long, dur et pâle, dont les traits apparaîssaient anormalement harmonieux. 

C'était ses yeux, se dit Remus.

Deux grands yeux d'un noir de jais, profond, brillant, dans lesquels on lisait l'intelligence, la supériorité, la beauté froide, l'opiniatreté et l'autorité despotique dans lesquels, si on ne le connaissait pas, on ne pouvait voir se refléter que le tyran calculateur et manipulateur.

Mais Remus avait vu par delà le voile. Et s'il ne voyait pas non plus l'amoureux transi aux mille et une tendres attentions, il voyait dans ses yeux le désir, et surtout l'addiction que sa personne faisait naître en lui.

Il se contentait, sinon d'être son petit ami, du moins d'être sa drogue et qu'importe que Severus soit avare de mots doux, puisque il savait qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

D'une certaine manière, il était bien plus qu'un amant…

Accoudé, il observait en silence l'adolescent qui retirait son pantalon d'uniforme et qui vint se planter devant lui, totalement impudique quant à son désir qui gonflait son boxer avec provocation.

Il regarda Remus un instant, son regard coulant à son tour sur son corps presque nu. Puis il dit dans un murmure :

« - Viens ici. »

Le Gryffindor fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra, tremblant de désir lui aussi. Debout, Snape l'attira violemment à lui et, caressant avec obscénité l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec une main, dit dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille :

« - Je te veux contre le mur. »

Le jeune préfet sentit tous les muscles de son ventre se tendre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement de mécontentement, mais à peine avait il amorcé une protestation, que déjà il était plaqué contre le mur tapissé de sa chambre, et les mains de Severus avaient disparues dans son boxer, lui ôtant toute envie qu'il s'arrête.

Passant un bras autour des reins de Severus, le préfet l'attira un peu plus à lui en gémissant lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent.

Des éclairs de plaisir parcoururent leurs deux corps, la respiration leur manqua.

Le Slytherin eut une étrange plainte rauque dans laquelle Remus entendit avec une joie non dissimulée, son prénom.

« - Par Merlin… Remus… »

Au fond de lui, le Gryffindor sourit.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Severus et les massa doucement, l'attirant à lui un peu plus encore, tout contre ses hanches en feu. 

Un instant, le Slytherin se laissa faire, s'abandonnant tout entier à la vague brûlante qui déferlait sur sa peau à vif. De sa bouche entrouverte, humide, des sons inarticulés s'échappaient. Et entre ses paupières mi-closes, Remus le trouva presque trop beau.

Puis, reprenant le dessus soudainement, Severus arracha presque le boxer de son amant. Il retira le sien avec précipitation et articula, le souffle court :

« - Tourne toi. »

La respiration précipitée, Remus obtempéra.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent au mur tandis que le Slytherin flattait la cambrure de ses reins et jouait une seconde à tracer d'un doigt sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il glissa un genoux entre les cuisse de Remus, l'obligeant à écarter ses jambes. Le préfet eut un long gémissement qui le fit sourire doucement. 

Et, de ses deux mains, il écarta les fesses de son petit Gryffindor attitré et sans préambule, le pénétra.

Bien qu'habitué à ce genre d'intrusions violentes, Remus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur et de serrer les poings.

Mais comme à chaque fois, la douleur transperçante fit bientôt place à la simple gêne désagréable, puis au torrents de plaisir et aux merveilleux feux follets qui brûlaient son corps de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. 

Snape, les mains agrippées aux hanches tremblantes de son amant qui suivaient le rythme de ses coups de rein, murmura, la voix rauque :

« - Viens d'abord Remus… »

Le loup-garou gémit :

« - Non… toi… »

L'adolescent au longs cheveux noirs se pencha sur le dos de son amant et commença à y déposer des milliers de baisers et coups de langues langoureux, soit autant de petit brasiers qui consumaient lentement la contenance du Gryffindor.

Celui-ci, ne tenant plus, éjacula dans un long cri guttural alors que le Slytherin s'amusait à effleurer le sexe tendu de son amant.

Il sourit, vainqueur incontesté, et chuchota à son oreille, la voix vacillante :

« - Bon garçon. »

Puis, lui-même à bout, il vint dans un long grognement essoufflé.

Tous deux s'étendirent sur le lit, le visage baigné de sueur, le corps encore rouge et brûlant de leur passion à peine étanchée.

Remus vint se blottir contre le flanc de Severus. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux clairs de son amant et les caressa avec douceur.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler, le contact charnel suffisant amplement.

Puis, brisant le silence matinal, le Gryffindor murmura dans un souffle, timidement :

«- Sev' ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu m'aimes ? »

Un silence puis :

- Nan. »

Un autre silence, un sourire, puis :

« - Moi si. »

Deux sourires.

ZE END !

Bon, je sais que c'est une One Shot, mais une p'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
